extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lakshman Jeevan
Lakshman Jeevan is a Hunyago geneticist, pathologist, and mercenary. In the Human Readiness Committee, he is known as the Bio-Morph of Sri Lanka. Identified as a human named Chathura Shanilka. Born in Morphist Ninlil's capital city-state Haia as the son of Reccared Jeevan and Hildoara Clotilda. Originally a morph of a brown chroma, Jeevan's body and eyes turned into a rust color following his diagnosis of Degeneration, a rare morph illness inherited from his father. Such a revelation put him on the path to seeking a cure against the word of most doctors stating their is none. Traveling the galaxy and affiliating himself with anyone to find it. Even becoming a mercenary to fund his medical ventures to do so. In 1848, he had managed to discover a potential cure using the genetics of homo-sapiens (humans) but a quarantine of the system following the end of the imperial era prevented him from continuing. He illegally attempted to sneak onto Earth during the Sol War that made him go into exile to avoid prosecution. Jeevan would return to the Earth years later. Taking advantage of Ceylon's small size and population to resume his work. Using the civil war that raged through the 1980's and onward to cover his tracks. History The Diagnosis Jeevan came to Mergen at the behest of his personal doctor to take a gene test due to concerns of sharp pain around his arms and flaking skin. Through his test, he found out he had the degeneration genetic disease inherited from his father. That had started to appear. Stunned from this, he looked at his arm already going the appearance process from brown to rust. Asking him of the time remaining until death, he gave him, approximately, three years. Overtime his skin would become a rust color and he would die. Determined to find a cure, Jeevan stormed out of the building back to his home. Going though dissertations of degeneration from experts. All referencing no possible treatment. Not even phased by this, he broke his way into the Mergen Medical Association to take gene samples acquired from around the galaxy. Returning home at his lab, he tried all possibilities. Not finding a definite solution. Earth Exploration Committee Jeevan, now in full rust color, was interested in a exploration trip led by Alaric to investigate an unknown sector of the galaxy. Hoping a newly discovered species could contain the key to creating his sought after cure for degeneration, Jeevan joined. Discussing his situation with others, he gave small syringes to several members to extract blood from this unknown species. And then bring them to him for study. Jeevan himself landed on an island (modern day Sri Lanka) in South Asia that was called by it's inhabitants: Ceylon. Looking around his area, spotting a village. Taking upon the appearance of a human of sinhalese descent after killing one. After spending time on Earth, Jeevan teleported back to the Transvaal. Testing the degeneration genome against a human genome revealed the human sample to be immune to a certain extent. While not a definite cure, it could be a possible treatment. Locking up his lab for the time being, a ship was spotted entering the solar system. Jeevan's lab was destroyed along with the blood samples when it fired on the Transvaals' side deck. Losing the Remaining Samples Jeevan continued working on the samples that were not destroyed from the Skeke attack a few years back. Close to created an effective cure, his office was breached by two morphs. Asking why they were in his office, they revealed they were sent by Anshan Cyrus to confiscate the human blood samples from him. Not willing to die from degeneration, Jeevan grabbed a pistol. Shooting a fire extinguisher for a clean escape. Running through the building, chased by more than two people, he jumped out of a window. Landing right on top of a Administration daingean. Grabbed and now unable to free himself. Sharp pain prevented Jeevan from struggling further. The pursuers earlier then took his samples. Arriving at Mergen capital, Esid, he was brought before Anshan Cyrus. Jeevan proceeded to yell at him in a fit of rage. Condemning him for his eventual death. Cyrus in response injected Jeevan with the modified sample. Giving him another estimated 100 years to live. Appearance Lakshman appears as a normally height morph with a rust-colored chroma originating from his degeneration. His eyes also carry the rust-color. On his back bears a tattoo phrase in Sinhala (කැපවීම) that translates to: Dedication. His right arm has small dark spots that come from his constant treatment injections. As a human, his common appearance is that of a ethnic sinhalese man in his mid-20's. Having black hair and eyebrows and brown eyes. Standard height. His clothes are a white kurta and pants. Wearing the traditional footwear. Notes * Lakshman Jevan's birth year coincides with the foundation of the Kingdom of Kandy. More so, the date when he began affiliating himself with the Skeke Empire (1815) was the year the island of Lanka and the Kingdom of Kandy, fell under the rule of the British Empire. ** The date of death Jeevan is set to is the day the Sri Lankan Civil War ended. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Original Content